In Their Image
by baby le
Summary: Syd and Vaughn's daughter travel back in time to meet them, while also reevaluating her career choice.
1. mira belle bristow vaughn

Author's Note:: this is the sequel to my other fanfic "the story of us". this is actually a lot longer than the first one, so be patient. `=D i dont have much to say [for now], so other than that...HAPPY READING!! and PLEASE REVIEW!!! [i love it when that happns. `=P ]   
  
Disclaimer:: Alias doesn't belong to me and neither do any of the original characters.   
  
--------------------  
  
"Okay, ready?" she whispered to her partner.   
  
"Uh huh. I'm ready." he whispered back. "One...two....three." He pressed the detanator, and the bomb went off. Fire lit up the building as she and Nick ran in the other direction.   
  
"Land base! This is Mirage! We've destroyed all evidence!! Do you copy?!" she yelled as she jumped into the car, and drove away.   
  
"Yeah, we got you. Head to the extraction point." said the voice of Kendall. The next day, Mira Belle Bristow-Vaughn walked into the CIA Counter Intelligence Facility.   
  
"Good job, Mira," replied Kendall when she walked in.  
  
"Thanks. Agent Santos was also a big help."   
  
"At least THIS time you actually listened to me."   
  
"Well, I figured that you had to have SOME good ideas." she said sharply. Mira was never too fond of Kendall. She thought that he needed to get out, and get a life outside the CIA. Because, he needed one. Mira Belle Bristow-Vaughn was the spitting image of her parents, Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn. Which was why the first part of her name was "mira", taken from "mirror". She had changed her name from "Mirabelle" to "Mira Belle", when she turned 18. At 18 years of age, she was the youngest recruited CIA agent. She's been working there for the last 3 years of her life. She joined the CIA for the same reason HER mother did, to get justice. Except, Mira was in there to get justice for her parents. Arvin Sloane had brutally murdered her mother and father, and he too died in the process. But, Sloane had a son that began to continue HIS father's work of uncovering Rambaldi.   
  
"Spoken just like your mother." Kendall said. Mira's family name alone rang "legend", whenever anyone spoke of her. Mira was the top agent at the CIA, so she was constantly being talked about.   
  
"It'd also help if you'd tell me WHAT that chip was for."   
  
"I can't tell you now. We still have to analyze it. All we know is that it's from Rambaldi."   
  
"You mean to tell me, you sent me on ANOTHER op to retrieve something you know next to nothing about?!"   
  
"Listen to me," he retaliated. "I told you that even WE didn't know what it is. OR, what it DOES. Only that WE need it before anyone else knows about it, or even hears about it."   
  
"And they call this an 'intelligence' agency?" she said smugly and left.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
"I can't understand WHY Kendall has sent me on 3 different ops to retrieve chips that HE knows NOTHING about." she complained to her handler, Riley. She knew she shouldn't be complaining to him, but she couldn't help it. She had no one else to talk to about her job. Even though Mira wasn't a double agent, like her mom, she still needed to meet her handler in secret because of her growing reputation as a top agent. It made her a target for enemy agencies. Especially for Kenneth Sloane, Arvin Sloane's "hidden son". He was the reason WHY Mira was in the CIA.   
  
"Well, look at it this way," he started. "At least Kenneth doesn't have it. "   
  
"Yeah, that's the ONE smart thing Kendall's done. Kept it out of Kenneth's hands."   
  
"What do you think he could possibly want the chips for?"   
  
"I don't know. If HE knows what they do, then he's ahead of US in the game."   
  
-------------------  
  
"I still can't believe you let her into this life." Irina told her ex-husband.   
  
"And what would you have wanted me to do?! Hold her hostage in the house?" he answered angrily.  
  
"Jack, I'm not playing games here. If Arvin Sloane was able to KILL our daughter and son-in-law in one blow, imagine what HIS offspring could do to OUR granddaughter."   
  
"Jack, there's a cycle to everything. The cycle doesn't change. Only the ones who turn it." she gave him a hard look.   
  
"We made a mistake with Sydney. She got into this world because she was caught off guard by Sloane. Mira HAS the choice NOT to get involved in this."   
  
"She was BORN into this, Irina. Once she found out the truth about how her parents died, she KNEW she had to get justice somehow. They were her parents. She can't just let their death go without having someone PAY for what they did." Jack countered.   
  
Irina Derevko always had a way to stir something inside Jack Bristow. How she did it, he never knew. It's been 9 years since she was released from custody. She now lived in a house by the beach, with 24/7 surveillance, and a dog that was aging, fast. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine that he'd be talking to his [ex] wife in such a "normal" setting.   
  
"Think about this," she started. "If Sydney and Vaughn were alive today, do you think they'd WANT Mira in this life?"   
  
"If Sydney and Vaughn were alive today, we wouldn't be having this conversation."   
  
"Jack, you had the CHANCE to keep someone in this family out of this life. Why you didn't take the opportunity, amazes me." Jack decided to hold his tongue at that last comment. He wasn't in the mood to fight with her, because he knew it'd be useless. They were 2 brilliant people, but the slightest disagreement or misunderstanding could send these two off in a spar. Physical AND verbal. Jack wouldn't be able to hold back, since, there was no clear glass separating them anymore. The argument was old and recycled. First it was Sydney, and now it was Mira.   
  
"Listen, I came here for a reason. And it was NOT to to fight with you."   
  
"Okay, I'm all ears." she replied, as they both sat down on her couch.  
  
"Tell me if you've ever seen these before." He handed her a picture of the chips that Mira had retrieved on her last 3 ops. Irina's eyes lit up.   
  
"Kenneth must be looking for some quality time with his dad." she smirked.  
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Rambaldi built a time machine so he could see if his inventions would ever be used in the future. These chips are part of it."   
  
"Well, what do they do, exactly?"  
  
"Each chip controls a certain time frame. One for the past, present and future. If at any point, the traveler interferes with a time frame, the other 2 will also be effected."   
  
"In what way?"   
  
"Let's just say that if Kenneth gets to go back in time and rescues his father," she started. "We'd be dealing with father and son, and.....Sydney and Vaughn could EVEN be alive today."  
  
"So, everything that's happened will be altered."   
  
"Exactly. But, what happened years ago, was DESTINED to happen. You can't mess with destiny."   
  
"Even IF Kenneth DOES go back in time and rescues his father, no matter what, Sydney, Vaughn, and Arvin Sloane are going die. THAT's the one thing that's inevitable. Their deaths." 


	2. this is why i'm here

"Kendall, there'd better be a good reason as to why you'd call me in at this hour," Mira said a little cranky.   
  
"Ohh, there is Mira. There is." Mira followed him into the debrief room. She was met by her grandfather and her handler, Riley.   
  
"Granddad?! What are you doing here?"   
  
"Your grandmother gave us some vital intel about the functions of those chips you've retrieved."   
  
"So, what are they used for?" she asked as she sat down next to Riley.   
  
"Turns out, the chips are part of a time machine created by Rambaldi."   
  
"A time machine?!" Mira didn't think those things existed.   
  
"Yes, you see, Rambaldi wanted to see if his inventions would be of use in the future. To do that, he built the machine."   
  
"Each chip that you retrieved, controls a different time frame. One is for the past, present, and future." Riley explained.   
  
"It's possible that Kenneth wants the past chip most of all. We assume, so he can rescue his father from his death." Jack replied.   
  
"But your grandmother informed me that no matter what Kenneth does, Sloane will still die."   
  
"Would the present and future be effected?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, it would."   
  
"How?"   
  
"She put it this way," Jack began. "We could be dealing with 2 Sloanes today, and..." he hesitated.   
  
"AND?"   
  
"Your parents themselves could even be alive ." She suddenly became speechless.   
  
"Yes, that's possible. But, only IF we have the actual machine. Which we don't. KENNETH does." Kendall broke in. Mira could've broken his neck for bringing her down like that. But, it was true. The CIA DIDN'T have the machine. Kenneth did.   
  
"So, how do you expect to GET the machine out of his hands?" she asked.   
  
"Now, that's our problem. Kenneth is SUCH a rogue, that he could be ANYWHERE in the country, OR the world. We have no clear way to track him." Jack said.  
  
"For all WE know he could've already BUILT the damn thing. All he needs are the chips." Kendall threw in.   
  
"So, we could just bait him." Mira suggested.   
  
"How?" Kendall asked.   
  
"Kenneth NEEDS 3 things to use that machine. So, we make a rumor on the black market that the EXACT SAME CHIPS are available. He's bound to hear it, since he's always in the know about what's out on the market. If the rumor doesn't reach him DIRECTLY, it will surely reach one of his contacts. Who, I'm sure, would pass the message along. He'll make contact to the person who has it. And from there, the CIA can move in."   
  
Kendall thought about it, and Jack was ready to burst with pride for his granddaughter.   
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll make arrangements."   
  
------------  
  
"It would be weird," she said softly, later that day at the warehouse where she met Riley for her missions on certain occasions.  
  
"What would be weird?" Riley asked.   
  
"If the CIA ACTUALLY got the time machine, and I could go back in time and see my parents, and talk to them. But, of course, I wouldn't tell them who I am. Because...I'm not allowed to."   
  
"I can imagine how you must feel."   
  
"No, you can't. You don't understand, Riley. Ever since I found out the truth about them, I always wondered what went through their minds everytime they went on a mission. They died before I could get to know them. And, until I was 8, I thought they were just regular people. The word "CIA" never entered my vocabulary, and for 3 years of my life, I was never told the truth about how they really died."   
  
"What would you say to them?"   
  
"I'd let THEM do all the talking. Knowing my mother, or what I knew OF her, she'd probably be upset with me."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well, she never enjoyed BEING in the CIA. And, I'm sure this wasn't what she'd wanted me to be." He chuckled a little.   
  
"And your dad?"   
  
She smiled. "He'd be proud, since I'm like, the 3rd one on HIS side to join the CIA WILLINGLY. My mom joined because she HAD to."   
  
"You know, practically your entire family, is legendary around the agency. Even before you came, I remember hearing the other agents talk about your parents and your grandparents. It almost blew my mind when I heard all the things I heard."   
  
"They were all pretty amazing, huh?"   
  
"Hey," he nudged her. "You're pretty amazing too."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"There's no way you can bait Kenneth Sloane like a fish." Irina told Jack and Mira.   
  
"Why not?" Mira asked.   
  
"I can tell that this was YOUR idea. Look, if Kenneth IS the Rambaldi expert he WANTS to be, he'll know that Rambaldi just doesn't get out in the black market like that. Especially if they're GENUINE Rambaldi artifacts."   
  
"Grandma, it'll work."   
  
"There's no guarantee that he's going to fall for it. I mean, you're not exactly going to USE the REAL ones." Mira looked at her grandmother.   
  
"You're not serious."   
  
"It's only going to be when he wants to check their authenticity. After that, we'll just switch it."   
  
"IF Kenneth WERE to travel back in time, how would he get back here, to HIS time?" Jack cut in.   
  
"The purpose of the time machine was to fulfill a desire. Once the desire has been fulfilled, the traveler can go back to their time in peace." Irina replied.   
  
"But, we need to GET the machine before he even has a CHANCE to USE it," Mira replied.   
  
"The time machine isn't something you can put in your pocket. If you REALLY want to insure that Kenneth doesn't use the machine, then, you have to destroy it."   
  
"There's no other way?"   
  
"Mira, I know what this could mean for you. If the CIA DOES obtain it, you could actually get to see your parents. But, destroying the machine would keep the balance that destiny mapped out . You can't change that, because no matter what, destiny ALWAYS gets its way."   
  
Mira began to look upset. "Mira, there's no other way."   
  
-----------------------  
  
Days later, the plans for Mira's op started to develop. "Okay, op tech is working on creating duplicate chips for the mission." Riley told her while they walked to their desks.  
  
"How long will it take for the rumor to reach Kenneth?" she asked him.   
  
"Our contact knows how to work fast. We should hear something between the next 24-48 hours." Her eyes widened.   
  
"That fast?!" she stopped at her desk.   
  
He smiled. "Yeah. Like I said, our contact knows how to work fast."   
  
"They must be VERY reliable."   
  
"SHE is." There was an awkward silence for a split second, before Riley spoke up.   
  
"Uh...so, how did your grandmother take to your idea of the op?" She smiled at the question.   
  
"You know, most grandmother's will let you take ANY risk because THEY never got the chance to do it when they were your age. MY grandmother, on the other hand, had to THINK about it before she would let me do this." He laughed.   
  
"That's understandable. Her and your mother both dealt with his father. She knows what a Sloane is capable of. "   
  
"That's true. I told her that if everything went as planned, a Sloane could FINALLY be behind bars, and I could get justice for my parents."  
  
"Did you honestly believe that?"   
  
"Yeah, I do. The ONLY reason WHY I'm in the CIA is because of my parents' death. Family legends or, 'tradition' had NOTHING to do with it."   
  
"Mira, you can't do that. You can't do something for the sake of blood."   
  
"Riley, YOU try being 6 years old, lose your parents, and then at 8, discover the secret they hid from you `til the day they died. Then, at 9, learn the COMPLETE truth about the way they were taken away from you. I mean, wouldn't you feel just a LITTLE helpless?!"   
  
"Because, I sure as hell did." Now, it all became clear to Riley. The whole reason why she was so good at her job was because she was so driven to take down Kenneth Sloane for the wrong reasons. Riley couldn't believe that the daughter of the 2 most respected and revered agents in the CIA was in the same game to get revenge.   
  
"You don't understand. You don't know how much I've DREAMED for a chance to find another connection to them. Since the day they died, I've dreamed of NOTHING ELSE. Since I was 9, I wanted to be sure that they didn't die in vain."   
  
"They died trying to protect you. There's no way to avenge that."   
  
"I have the CHANCE to finish what my parents started. And I am NOT going to pass it up because it's "unethical", or it's not part of my job description. You know me, Riley. I'm NOT going to DO THAT." Riley couldn't believe his ears. Mira was ready to fire at Kenneth Sloane before she even got within 10 feet of him.  
  
"Mira, at some point in this game, you're going to stop and realize that being driven by revenge is wrong. No matter WHAT EXCUSE YOU GIVE YOURSELF. Deep down, you know that being in the CIA isn't about killing or capturing the bad guy. It's about serving your country and protecting innocent people."   
  
"What about the ones who weren't even protected in the first place?! What about them?! THAT's when lord and country take a back seat." And with that, she turned and walked away. Riley knew there was no way to win ANYTHING with Mira. It felt as if this was something he had JUST realized. But, he's known it for 3 years.   
  
"She's just like her mother," said a sage voice from behind him. Riley turned around, and he was face to face with Jack Bristow.   
  
"Sir?" The older man smiled at him. Or, what LOOKED like a smile. This was Jack Bristow, after all.   
  
"You should've seen her mother when she believed in something so strongly. NO ONE could make her change her mind. Not her husband, not her mother, not even ME. Mira is the EXACT same way."   
  
"The stubborn part I can understand. But, she's being driven for the wrong reason. And, I don't think she sees that. She thinks that what she's doing is right."   
  
"Riley, you have to remember, unlike you and me, Mira was BORN into this world of lie and deceit. She can't help but want to bring SOME honesty into her life." 


	3. the revelation and the mission

"The agent who stole the chips for the machine is from the CIA." he said in his distinct accent. Fourteen years put some age on him, but his demeanor never changed. He was no longer the "younger man", he was now the advisor. The younger man raised his eyebrow at the statement.   
  
"Really? And would this agent happen to be female?"   
  
"From the surveillance we've received, looks like it. She's beaten us to every location of the chips."   
  
"Strange, I've heard that the exact same chips are out on the black market. If these are the same ones we need, we won't have to go through the trouble of stealing them back from the CIA."   
  
"It could be a trap. For all we know, this is just a set up to get you."   
  
"I'm willing to risk it."   
  
"Sir, if I may, may I go and check this tip off?"   
  
"No Sark. I want to do it. This project is something I've been working on for years, everything that involves it must be under my eye."   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Make contact."   
  
------------------------  
  
It was a very rare thing that Mira wasn't at work. Which was why she was just laying around her apartment, absolutely bored out of her mind. She didn't make many friends in high school, and she didn't go to college. Well, she tried, but those were only night classes, and those didn't work either. It was at this moment that Mira realized that Riley was right. She had been driven by revenge, and was over-involved with her job. Mira knew that not even her parents threw themselves into their job like this. They had a life completely separate. She remembered her Uncle Will telling her how hard her mom fought to keep a sense of normality in her life. Marrying a CIA agent didn't help much, either. But she knew that her parents loved each other regardless of their occupations. She finally came to a decision. She decided that this op would be her last. Putting a Sloane away would be the last thing she would do, and the last CIA connection she'd have with her parents. Suddenly, her phone rang.   
  
  
  
"Hello?!" she nearly jumped.   
  
The voice on the other line laughed a little, "Hey, don't be so jumpy." It was Riley.   
  
"Sorry, I've been bored all day. What's up?"   
  
"Well, pack your bags and get down here. Kenneth made contact."   
  
"Are you kidding?! He bit that fast?!"   
  
"Safe to assume," he replied.   
  
"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."   
  
-------------------  
  
"It wasn't Kenneth Sloane who made contact," Jack told Mira when she came in.   
  
"Well, who was it?" she asked.   
  
"It was his advisor, Sark."   
  
"Sark?" her eyes widened. "The same Sark who-"   
  
Jack cut her off. "Yes."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Riley asked.   
  
"He was involved in the murder of my parents. But, no one knew he was, so he was never caught." Mira said [almost] emotionless.  
  
"Sark made contact from Madrid, and it looks like that's where they're staying put til they get the chips." Jack informed.   
  
"So, where exactly are we supposed to meet Kenneth and Sark?"   
  
"Kenneth wants to make this a private deal, so it will be at a warehouse. Sark and a few of his men will come and get you in the marketplace nearby." Jack explained.   
  
"Agent Riley will go with you to ensure the switch, and he`ll cue the men we've got stationed there to move in." Kendall said. Mira couldn't believe it. She was a mere few days away from freedom.  
  
"How will Sark know its me?"   
  
"You'll be wearing a pair of earrings that have the sign of Rambaldi." Kendall told her.  
  
"When do we leave?" she asked.   
  
"Tonight at 8pm."   
  
Jack faced his granddaughter. "Good luck." he whispered and kissed her on the forehead.   
  
"Thanks," she smiled. He gave his granddaughter one more look, and followed Kendall.  
  
"Looks like you're finally getting a shot at a Sloane of your own," Riley teased.   
  
She sighed, "My closure and then I can move on."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"After this op, I'm leaving the CIA."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well, I've been doing some thinking," she started. "And, I realized that I'm becoming this person with absolutely no life. Right out of high school, and into the CIA. I need more than just travelling from country to country, city to city, and being a different person everytime. I just want to be me, before I completely lose my identity."   
  
"My life shouldn't revolve around my job. And, I've got you, Riley, to thank for helping me realize that."  
  
"I helped you realize all that?" he asked, a little surprised.   
  
"Yeah, you did. Thank you." she smiled at him, and gave him a hug. "See you in Madrid."   
  
----------------  
  
"So how does it feel to know that you're on your last op for the CIA?" Riley asked her through her com-link.  
  
"Knowing that the world will be rid of Sloane's...pretty damn good."   
  
"Psst, hey kids, see Sark coming?" asked Mira's Uncle Weiss. Weiss was usually put in charge of Mira's op's, and always made sure that his goddaughter was safe.   
  
"No one yet, Uncle Weiss," Mira said. She was walking through the marketplace, where people were buzzing around, and it was hard for her to get through. Once or twice along the way, she passed Riley, who was casually standing by a veggie stand.  
  
"Tell me, did Sark happen to GIVE A TIME as to when he'd like to meet?" she asked, beginning to get a little frustrated.  
  
"Knowing Sark, he meets on his his OWN time." Weiss replied.   
  
"Great, a guy who has his OWN clock."   
  
"Not too many of those around nowadays, huh?" Riley thew in.   
  
"Tell me about it," she replied. Weiss soon spotted a blonde haired man, approaching her from behind. "Mira, heads up, here comes Sark and his posse. Riley, be on alert."   
  
Mira pretended to look through a fruit stand.   
  
"Do you have it?" Sark asked. She nodded.   
  
"Follow me, please." Mira followed Sark, and was squeezed between a few other men, who were probably Sark's bodyguards. 


	4. backfire

Author's Note:: heyy...thanks to everyone who's reviewed it so far. if you're all really interested in the story, leave your email address so i can email you when i update this. so i can save you all some hassle. but, thanks anyway for reviewing. i wish i could get some more, though. lols...`=P wells...heres the next chapter...enjoy!!!! `=D [dont worry, you'll all be seeing syd & vaughn soon.]   
  
---------------------  
  
"Wings, you got Mirage in your sights?" Weiss asked through the com. Mira had gone radio silent so the the signal wouldn't be detected.   
  
"Negative, Bootcamp. We're still too far," Riley whispered.   
  
"Okay, try to get within 50 feet of the warehouse. Make sure you spot a window. Be sure that Mira has the right set of chips when she walks out of there."   
  
"Copy that," Riley motioned his men closer to the warehouse.   
  
"Check that side. If it's clear, stay there and keep an eye on Mira." he told one of his men.  
  
----------------  
  
"You do realize that these are priceless artifacts that you're giving away," Sark told her. He gave her his usual cold stare. She returned his, with one of her own.   
  
"If I recall Mr.Sark, the amount we agreed on barely counts as a "give away"." she replied. "Now, I hope that wasn't an indication of a planned deception. Just bad diction."   
  
If she could, she would've leaped out of the chair she was sitting in, and thrown her hands on his neck, and choked him `til kingdom come. But, she couldn't do that. Just yet. The feistyness that the woman sitting across from him was exhibiting, seemed so familiar yet so different. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen a person carry themself like that. The last person he knew who showed that kind of caliber was Sydney Bristow. But, she had been dead for some time now. He should know, since he killed her AND her husband.   
  
"Rest assure madame, I do not intend to deceive you. My apologies if my words misled you."   
  
"If the deal is done, then why am I still here? With no money in my hands?"   
  
"My employer wants to come in and take a look at the chips, himself."   
  
"Don't be so eager to get out of there," Weiss said to her. "You still have to switch the chips."   
  
"Uncle Weiss, you'd be killing to get out of here if you were ready to pounce on Sark and Kenneth." she thought.   
  
It took Kenneth another 20 minutes to arrive at the warehouse. During that time, Sark was trying hard to think of why this woman seemed so familiar.   
  
"Wings," Weiss began. "You have Mirage in your sights?"   
  
"Yeah, she's talking to Kenneth and Sark."   
  
"I'm surprised she hasn't jumped on either of them yet."   
  
"She's got excellent self-control," Riley replied.   
  
"Keep an eye on those chips."   
  
"So miss...I didn't catch your name." Kenneth said to her.   
  
"I didn't give it. As far as you're concerned, you'll only remember me by what I am giving you."   
  
"Now, there's no reason to be hostile," he said leaning in, a little too close for her comfort.   
  
She was beginning to become impatient. "Can we get this so-called deal over with? I've got other important engagements to attend to."   
  
"All in good time." Sark replied.   
  
-------------------------  
  
"Let's see if these things really work." Kenneth said, as he took a chip out and placed it inside the machine behind her.   
  
"She's not going to get an oppotunity to switch those damn things." Riley said to Weiss.   
  
"Especially now that he's putting a chip into the machine. One step inside, and that's it."   
  
"So, what should we do?"   
  
Weiss thought for a moment. "Mirage, try and get both of them to turn around. You won't get the chance to switch those chips unless they do so." Mira couldn't say anything, so she thought of a way to get them to turn their backs. Luckily, one of their men came in, and asked to see both of them. Kenneth left a single guard in the room with her. She gave him a cold stare.   
  
"Mirage, try and knock out the guard. But, don't do it too severely. Just enough to make sure he doesn't remember being knocked out by you when Sark and Kenneth come back." Riley said to her.   
  
"Can she do that?" Weiss wondered.   
  
"Yeah, Uncle Weiss, hidden talent." she thought as she got up from the chair and walked around the room. She approached the guard, and with one swift elbow to his forehead, she knocked him out. She checked the door to make sure the coast was clear. It was, and she started to switch the chip, when Sark and Kenneth returned to the room. They had seen her. Riley didn't waste any time. They went in, and soon found themselves (including Mira) in a fight with Kenneth and Sark. Mira went after Kenneth, personally. Kenneth obviously had some training, his moves soon matched hers. But, he proved to be a little stronger than her. He gave her a good kick in the stomach, and threw her across the room. She landed in the time machine. Riley turned around, just after he had knocked out one of the guards, and tried to help Mira up. But, just as he had grabbed her hand.....there was a bright white light that shone in their eyes.   
  
---------------  
  
soO, what'd you think?! tell me by clicking that little button that says "go". 


	5. turning back time

[Author's Note] Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!!! `=D Especially to "mary sues are for wimps", thanks for your reviews. `=D anyways, this chapter is a little shorter than the others. But, with good reason. I just felt like leaving you all in suspense. hehes. But, don't worry, this should be updated soon enough. It's just that I've got a lot to do, and I need to concentrate on it for now. So, maybe during my X'mas break I'll updated 2 more chapters. `=D Thanks again for reviewing me, and please continue!!! Happy Reading!!! `=D   
  
"Weiss, what happened?!" Kendall yelled at him hours later. It had been awhile since Mira and Riley landed in the the time machine and disappeared. Kenneth and Sark were already in custody, but two of the CIA's agents were missing.   
  
"By the time I got into the warehouse, they were gone. But the machine was still there." he tried to explain.   
  
"They went back in time." said a familiar female voice.   
  
"Ahh, Irina Derevko. Never thought I'd see you here again." Kendall said to her.   
  
She gave him a quick smile, "Jack filled me in on what happened to Mira and Riley."   
  
"Yes, well we're doing all we can to try and bring them back."   
  
"So, yelling at Agent Weiss is helping in your effort of getting them back?"   
  
"Tell us, Irina, what exactly does that machine do?"   
  
"There's only ONE way to get those two back. They can only come back once ONE of their desires is fulfilled. My guess is, it`ll be Mira's."   
  
"And, what exactly IS Mira's desire?" Kendall asked her a little rudely.  
  
"To meet her parents." Weiss filled in.   
  
"What?!" Kendall wasn't used to so much personalization in the business of the CIA. But, these were the Bristows he was dealing with. EVERYTHING in the CIA with them is personal.   
  
"Mira knows the rules. Even if she DOES meet her parents, she can't reveal herself to them."   
  
"And, why not? She's their daughter. They have a right to see her."   
  
"If she does, history will be altered. It effects EVERYONE who's in her parents' circle. Including YOU, Mr.Kendall. For all we know, you probably wouldn't be alive if she reveals herself."   
  
"Will we know WHERE in time she is?" Weiss asked.   
  
"It's on the same day as the present. Just a different year. So, wherever she is, the date is STILL the 15th."   
  
"Wait, the 15th of May?" Jack asked.   
  
"Yes, why?"   
  
"That's three days before Sydney and Vaughn were killed."   
  
------------------------------  
  
The flash of light had been so bright, Mira and Riley didn't know where they were, or what had happened. They suddenly appeared in the back of an alley.   
  
"Where are we?" Mira asked Riley.   
  
"I have no idea. But, I don't think we're in Madrid anymore." Mira looked around. The place seemed oddly familiar.   
  
"Wait a minute," she said as she finished looking around.   
  
"What?"   
  
"We're back in LA!"   
  
"How?!"   
  
"I don't know." Mira and Riley took a good look at themselves. Mira was still in her disguise, which wasn't so bad. But, Riley looked like he just came out of a war.   
  
"We need to change."   
  
"Yes, we do."   
  
"We're near my place. Maybe I can get you something in one of the stores nearby." Riley followed Mira to her apartment, hoping no one would look at him oddly. But, once she arrived at her apartment, someone else was there!!! They ducked behind a wall, so they weren't seen.   
  
"Are you sure we're at the right apartment?" Riley whispered to her.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure." They observed another woman enter Mira's apartment. When the door opened, Mira got a good look at the calendar on the side of the fridge.   
  
"Oh God, Riley." Mira began.   
  
"What?"   
  
"We went BACK IN TIME!!!" It all came back to her. Kenneth had put in the past chip in the machine just as he was about to "test" it. But, when Mira and Riley landed in the machine, it brought them back in time. Mira soon realized where in time they were. The year her life changed. She was in the year that her parents were killed.   
  
"C`mon, Riley. Let's go before someone sees us." she said, sounding a little sad.   
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." They began to walk around, and for awhile Mira didn't say anything. The silence was killing Riley, so he broke it.  
  
"Okay, really, what happened to you?"   
  
"I just realized where we are in time."   
  
"Where?"   
  
"I am currently 6 years old. It's the year my parents died."  
  
"Oh." he didn't know what to say.   
  
"To make things worse, today's the 15th. That's 3 days before my parents were killed."  
  
"So what should we do now?" he tried to change the subject.   
  
"I have some money. Maybe we can buy ourselves a suit, and go to work. Like normal people." 


	6. mom and dad

[Author's Note] Heyy, sorry long time no updated. But, I really want to show off the rest of this story. I think it's really good. hehes...anyways, thanks fer the reviews again. `=D Enjoy the next chapter...!!! `=D   
  
-------------------  
  
"Weiss, what happened?!" Kendall yelled at him hours later. It had been awhile since Mira and Riley landed in the the time machine and disappeared. Kenneth and Sark were already in custody, but two of the CIA's agents were missing.   
  
"By the time I got into the warehouse, they were gone. But the machine was still there." he tried to explain.   
  
"They went back in time." said a familiar female voice.   
  
"Ahh, Irina Derevko. Never thought I'd see you here again." Kendall said to her.   
  
She gave him a quick smile, "Jack filled me in on what happened to Mira and Riley."   
  
"Yes, well we're doing all we can to try and bring them back."   
  
"So, yelling at Agent Weiss is helping in your effort of getting them back?"   
  
"Tell us, Irina, what exactly does that machine do?"   
  
"There's only ONE way to get those two back. They can only come back once ONE of their desires is fulfilled. My guess is, it`ll be Mira's."   
  
"And, what exactly IS Mira's desire?" Kendall asked her a little rudely.  
  
"To meet her parents." Weiss filled in.   
  
"What?!" Kendall wasn't used to so much personalization in the business of the CIA. But, these were the Bristows he was dealing with. EVERYTHING in the CIA with them is personal.   
  
"Mira knows the rules. Even if she DOES meet her parents, she can't reveal herself to them."   
  
"And, why not? She's their daughter. They have a right to see her."   
  
"If she does, history will be altered. It effects EVERYONE who's in her parents' circle. Including YOU, Mr.Kendall. For all we know, you probably wouldn't be alive if she reveals herself."   
  
"Will we know WHERE in time she is?" Weiss asked.   
  
"It's on the same day as the present. Just a different year. So, wherever she is, the date is STILL the 15th."   
  
"Wait, the 15th of May?" Jack asked.   
  
"Yes, why?"   
  
"That's three days before Sydney and Vaughn were killed."   
  
------------------------------  
  
The flash of light had been so bright, Mira and Riley didn't know where they were, or what had happened. They suddenly appeared in the back of an alley.   
  
"Where are we?" Mira asked Riley.   
  
"I have no idea. But, I don't think we're in Madrid anymore." Mira looked around. The place seemed oddly familiar.   
  
"Wait a minute," she said as she finished looking around.   
  
"What?"   
  
"We're back in LA!"   
  
"How?!"   
  
"I don't know." Mira and Riley took a good look at themselves. Mira was still in her disguise, which wasn't so bad. But, Riley looked like he just came out of a war.   
  
"We need to change."   
  
"Yes, we do."   
  
"We're near my place. Maybe I can get you something in one of the stores nearby." Riley followed Mira to her apartment, hoping no one would look at him oddly. But, once she arrived at her apartment, someone else was there!!! They ducked behind a wall, so they weren't seen.   
  
"Are you sure we're at the right apartment?" Riley whispered to her.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure." They observed another woman enter Mira's apartment. When the door opened, Mira got a good look at the calendar on the side of the fridge.   
  
"Oh God, Riley." Mira began.   
  
"What?"   
  
"We went BACK IN TIME!!!" It all came back to her. Kenneth had put in the past chip in the machine just as he was about to "test" it. But, when Mira and Riley landed in the machine, it brought them back in time. Mira soon realized where in time they were. The year her life changed. She was in the year that her parents were killed.   
  
"C`mon, Riley. Let's go before someone sees us." she said, sounding a little sad.   
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." They began to walk around, and for awhile Mira didn't say anything. The silence was killing Riley, so he broke it.  
  
"Okay, really, what happened to you?"   
  
"I just realized where we are in time."   
  
"Where?"   
  
"I am currently 6 years old. It's the year my parents died."  
  
"Oh." he didn't know what to say.   
  
"To make things worse, today's the 15th. That's 3 days before my parents were killed."  
  
"So what should we do now?" he tried to change the subject.   
  
"I have some money. Maybe we can buy ourselves a suit, and go to work. Like normal people."   
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Wow, nothing's changed." she replied, as they looked at the familiar building.   
  
"Let's see if we can still get inside." he said, as they walked in. Surprisingly, Riley and Mira were still able to get inside the CIA.   
  
"Okay, so far we're good. No alarms have gone off yet." he whispered to her.   
  
"You two must be the new agents," said a bright voice behind them.   
  
"Uh, yes. We are." Mira replied politely.   
  
"Well, I'll show you two to your new supervisor, and your mentors." she said, leading them further into the building.   
  
"Mentors?" Riley asked.   
  
"Ohh yeah. They probably didn't mention that at the training program. It's a new thing we're trying out to help our new agents get settled in."   
  
"Ohh," Mira said.   
  
"By the way, I'm Leslie."   
  
"Uh, I'm Mira and this is Riley."   
  
"Ahh, well nice to meet you both. And, say hello to your supervisor." she replied, as they came face to face with......  
  
"I'm Director Kendall." he said, as he introduced himself to them. Riley and Mira shook his hand.   
  
"Thank you for showing them here, Leslie." Kendall said to her, and she left.   
  
"And, these are your mentors. These are Agents Sydney and Michael Vaughn."   
  
"Hi, pleasure to meet you. What's your name?" Sydney shook her hand.  
  
"Ohh, I'm Mira....Brown."   
  
"And I'm, Riley Taylor."   
  
"Well, now that the introductions are over, I trust that you two can take over from here?" Kendall asked Sydney and Vaughn.   
  
"Yes, we'll show them around." Vaughn replied.   
  
"Good. Mira, Riley, you two are in good hands. These two are our best agents." he said to them, and left.   
  
"Well, let's start the grand tour then." Vaughn joked.   
  
-----------------------  
  
oOoohhh....Mira finally meets her parents!!! soO...what do you think?! PLEASE review??!?!?!?!?!!!!! `=D 


	7. what to do now?

Author's Note:: Thank you for the reviews!!! `=D This next chapter may seem a lil "unrealistic" [read on and you might get why.]...but, I was also trying to be convenient to the characters. Anyways, here you go...chapter 7!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you!!! `=D HAppy Reading!!! `=D  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"So, that ends the tour of this entire facility." Sydney replied, trying to sound cheerful. Nothing really HAD changed since her parents worked at the CIA. Mira already knew where and what everything was. Mira couldn't believe that she was actually meeting her parents. She was seeing them at work, something she had never seen before. She only hoped that she could keep her composure while she was in the presence of her parents. Riley could only imagine the thoughts going through Mira's head now that she was face to face with her parents.   
  
"You're pretty young, to be in the CIA, Mira. How old are you?" Vaughn asked her.   
  
"Vaughn!" Sydney yelled, and hit him in the arm.   
  
"It's okay. I don't mind the questions. They said at the training program to be prepared to be asked any kind. So, I don't mind. I'm 21."   
  
"21?!" Sydney and Vaughn both cried.   
  
"Yeah. I know. Pretty young." she grinned.   
  
"What did your parents say about you joining the CIA?" Sydney asked.   
  
"Ohh, um....they were killed when I was a kid. I was raised by my grandfather."   
  
"I know how you feel." Sydney smiled at Mira. She could relate. Almost.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"So, do YOU guys have any questions?" Vaughn asked them. Mira and Riley looked at each other. There wasn't anything they really needed to know. Except that Mira's head was overflowing with questions that had NOTHING to do with the CIA.   
  
"Uh, no." Riley replied.   
  
" I was thinking that since we bored you with that tour, you two might want to join Sydney and I for dinner." Vaughn offered.   
  
"That's very nice of you. But, I think Mira and I will have to pass for tonight. Maybe another night?"   
  
"Sure. We understand. You two still need to adapt to the office. That's alright." Sydney replied, understandingly.   
  
"Actually, we need to be heading home, anyway. I don't think Jack can handle Mirabelle any longer. We left her with him for the entire day."   
  
"Mirabelle?" Mira wondered. It felt as if "Mirabelle" was an entirely different person from "Mira Belle".   
  
"Yeah, our daughter. She's 6. My dad watches her while we're at work." Suddenly, Vaughn's cell phone rang. He checked the ID. He answered the call, and went to a corner to talk privately.   
  
"Syd, I think we need to get going. Mirabelle is driving your father crazy."   
  
She chuckled a little, "What makes you say that?"   
  
"Your father just called and asked when we were getting off."   
  
"I guess that's our cue then." she replied. "Uh, Riley, Mira, we'll see you two tomorrow." Sydney smiled and she and Vaughn left.   
  
------------------------------  
  
"Why did you pass up dinner?" Mira asked Riley, later when they were far away from the facility.   
  
"Because, if they had offered to take us home, they'd realize that WE HAVE NO HOME."  
  
"Ugh, you're right. We need a place to stay."   
  
"But where? We can't go to either of our houses because: ONE- we're still kids, in this time. and TWO- no one knows us!!" he yelled.   
  
"Calm down, Riley. We'll stay at a hotel."   
  
"Do we even have the MONEY to stay at a hotel?" he asked.   
  
A lightbulb suddently went off in Riley's head. "Wait, I know where we can stay."   
  
"Where?"   
  
"My uncle has a spare house that he loans to whoever needs it. I have a key to the place. We could stay there."   
  
"What if someone's in there already?"   
  
"Nah. The place closed when I was 5. But, it's been in good condition."   
  
"Okay, lead the way."   
  
"We're lucky. It's not too far from here."   
  
"Yeah, lucky us. We need clothes."   
  
He sighed. "One thing at a time, Mira."   
  
"That was weird. Seeing my parents again. Too bad they don't know who I really am."   
  
"That's how it's supposed to be. You can't change that."   
  
"Wait..." she began with a gleam in her eye.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm in the past. As an adult, AND a child."   
  
"Yeah...? What are you getting at?"   
  
"As a child, I don't know what's about to happen in two days. As an adult, I do. I could actually CHANGE what happens!!!"   
  
"Mira, are you crazy?!"   
  
"If I change what happens NOW, my entire life could change. My parents could even be alive when I get back to our time."   
  
"How do you intend to explain to your mom that you're really who you say you are?"   
  
"I've got proof. TONS of it. I know where some of her scars are, I know what she likes, doesn't like. It's perfect. She's GOT TO believe me!"   
  
"Mira, you can't change the past. You know this."   
  
"Riley, I was sent back in time for a reason-"   
  
"No, Mira. You were sent back in time by ACCIDENT."  
  
"And accidents happen for a reason."   
  
"You've got about 72 hours to reveal yourself. How do you expect to do that? Your mom may even think that you're insane. Which is what I'm starting to think, myself."   
  
"Riley, in all the years I've known you, you've tried your hardest to understand me. And you've succeeded ," she said, as they continued walking.   
  
"But, this is the ONE thing that I don't think YOU could understand. Both of your parents are still alive. They were with you from when you graduated high school, moved out, went to college, got your first car, and even got your job at the CIA. Mine weren't. They never saw me graduate, they didn't see ANYTHING."   
  
"If you reveal yourself, they probably won't see anything more."   
  
"They are going to DIE in 3 days. You think I'm going to let the WORST day of my life, repeat itself?! I don't think so, Riley." Here he was again, another stand off with her. He couldn't let her win this time. This was more than going beyond protocol. This was altering history. He couldn't entirely blame her for wanting her parents to still be around, but she was messing with destiny.   
  
"You wanted to get to know them. You said that was your dream. Make your dream come true, but don't change what's supposed to happen."   
  
"I can't just do that, Riley. I can't learn what their favorite color is, and then let them go knowing that they're about to lose their lives."   
  
"You're going to have to." They continued walking a little while longer, and they didn't say anything to each other. Mira was being her stubborn self, and Riley was thinking of how he could stop her from warning her parents about their impending death. They finally reached the house.   
  
---------------------------  
  
please please review!!! `=D next chapter should be out by the weekend...soO, dont worry. `=D 


	8. memories

Author's Note:: Thanks for the reviews!!! Keep`em coming!!! I'm soO sorry that I can't update this more often. It's just that a senior in h/s has alot to worry about, apparently. lols. Anyways, this chapter is a bit more "senitmental", so I hope you all enjoy this. Also, I'm working on a 3rd part to this lil series of mine. Tell me if you'd like to see one more story about Syd and Vaughn's daughter. The 3rd story [if it ever gets finished] will be self-narrated by her. So, tell me your opinion about a 3rd part. Thanks!!! Happy Reading, and enjoy the chapter!!! REVIEW!!!! `=D  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"This is your uncle's place?" she asked, in awe of the huge house.   
  
"Uhh, yeah." he replied, shyly.   
  
"What does he do?"   
  
"He set up one of those 'fortune 500' companies."   
  
"Which one?"   
  
"Kamer Industries." Mira sat down on a couch.   
  
"You must've had fun here."   
  
"Yeah. But, I barely remember the place. The only way I know of it, is because my uncle left it to me in his will."   
  
"C`mon," he continued. "We should go to sleep. We have an early day tomorrow. "   
  
"Goody." she replied sarcastically. She followed him up the stairs, and stood behind him in the long corridor.  
  
"There should be some clothes in the drawers." he said, as he showed her to a room.   
  
"Ummm...Thanks." she smiled at him.   
  
"You're welcome. You know you can't-"   
  
"I know." she cut him off. "But it's hard not to. I know what's going to happen if I do, though. But, I know what I HAVE to do."   
  
"I know you want to. I'd do the same if I were you. But, we both know the rules."   
  
"I know. Thanks Riley." he smiled at her, and went on his way to his room.   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"You two are going to have a desk jobs for now. Kendall thinks that it's too soon for you and Riley to go out into the field. But, don't worry, you two will eventually get there." Sydney smiled at Mira as she explained her first duties of the day.   
  
"I'm not cut out for desk work," Mira laughed.   
  
"No one ever is. But, you'll learn to like it. Just don't be in such a hurry to get out into the field."   
  
"Where's Riley and Vaughn?" Mira asked.   
  
"Vaughn's probably explaining Riley HIS desk duties." Sydney looked at her watch.   
  
"Hey, it's 12 noon. What do you say I treat you for lunch?"   
  
"Uhhh, sure. Why not?"   
  
"Great. It'll give us a chance to get to know one another." Mira smiled. Mira never thought that she'd be THIS speechless if she ever came in contact with her mother. Suddenly, she wanted to be a child again.   
  
"So, where did you grow up?" Sydney asked her, as she bit into her sandwich. Sydney took her to a wonderful little bistro, where you could eat outside. Sydney ordered a sandwich, while Mira ordered a salad.   
  
"I actually grew up around here. After my parents died, I mostly stayed at my grandfather's house. And, I also split my time with my grandmother. My grandparents are divorced. But, they get along."   
  
"Really? Sounds like MY parents." she replied.   
  
"Um, anything else you want to know?" Mira said, trying to avoid expanding the subject.   
  
"Ohh yeah. I'm not done yet. What did your grandparents say when you told them you wanted to work for the CIA?"   
  
"Uhh, let's just say they weren't too thrilled about it."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well, they do believe in patriotism and all that, but they don't want their one and only granddaughter going out there and getting herself killed."   
  
"Ummm, I've been wanting to ask you this for awhile. But, how did your parents die?"   
  
Mira hesitated for a minute. She had to think before she answered this question. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I understand."   
  
"Uhh, no. It's okay. I can talk about it." she began. "They died in a plane crash when I was about 6. They were going on a business trip in Boston and the plane crashed. The cause of the crash was never determined."   
  
"They sound like hard working people."   
  
"They were. They loved their job." Mira tried to hold back the tears that were building up in her eyes.   
  
"So, uh...how did you and Vaughn get together?" Mira asked, derailing the topic. It was her chance to get to know her mother. PERSONALLY.   
  
"Well, it's your typical 'spies-in-love' story. I was a double, he was my handler. And you know, when you spend alot of time with someone, you eventually get to know them inside and out. And, Vaughn and I just fell into each other."   
  
"I heard you have a daughter. What's she like?"   
  
"Ohh!! She's a great little girl. She's smart, she's adorable and she's pretty cunning for someone her age."  
  
"Maybe she'll become an agent, herself one day." Mira joked.   
  
"I hope not. Being an agent for ANY intelligence agency is the last thing I'd want her to be. I want her life to be normal. That's why Vaughn and I don't tell her what we really do. "   
  
"How old is she?"   
  
"She's 6 years old. She just turned 6 last month."   
  
"It must be hard raising a kid whose parents are spies."   
  
"Yeah. But, Vaughn and I are really down to desk work now. Unlike before we were married, we used to go on missions nearly every single week. We only go out in the field when we're absolutely needed. While we're at work, my dad watches her." Sydney told the younger agent. Something about her made Sydney feel a connection towards her. She couldn't figure out what it was, but there was something about Mira Brown that endeared Sydney to her. Maybe because her mother had also died when she was young. Sydney could definitely relate to her in that sense. But, at least Mira knew who both of her parents were when they died.   
  
"One last thing, before we go back to the office. What's with you and Riley? Are you two dating?"   
  
"No, we're not dating. We're just... really good friends." That was probably the only honest thing Mira had told Sydney in the entire conversation. It was true though. Mira didn't exactly see Riley like her mom saw her father, when they first met. Yeah, Riley WAS the only person in the entire CIA who fully understood her, but it wasn't enough. At least, for her standards.  
  
"We should get back. I have to teach you how to process files for some of the missions that have already been completed."   
  
"I can't wait."   
  
------------------------------  
  
"We've been looking all over for you two,"Vaughn said to Sydney and Mira when they came back.   
  
"Oh, I took Mira out to lunch. I wanted to get to know her a little more." Mira could only smile. She couldn't help it.   
  
"Sydney, Vaughn, Kendall wants to see you two in debrief." one of the other agents said, approaching them.   
  
"I guess we have to go. You two will be alright by yourselves, right?" Vaughn asked. Mira and Riley nodded. Sydney and Vaughn headed to the debrief room to meet with Kendall.   
  
At the end of the day, Riley and Mira decided to go for a long walk around the city.   
  
"So, how was lunch with your mother?"   
  
"She's everything I pictured she'd be. She's wonderful, smart, funny....I don't know what else to say about her."   
  
"Sounds like you had a good time."   
  
"Yeah, but she asked me questions about my childhood. I had to lie to her. That's the first time I've ever lied to a parent."   
  
"You lie to people's faces everyday. You lie to Kendall on a regular basis."   
  
"I know. But, this is my mother. I just realized that I missed out on that whole "mother-daughter friction" stage while I was a teenager. I didn't have anyone to fight with."   
  
"At least you had your grandparents. They raised you well."   
  
"I wish I could tell my mom that her parents did a great job raising me."   
  
"Well, as long as you don't tell your parents who you really are, she`ll see it."   
  
"Do you want to see what I looked like as a kid?"   
  
"Um, sure. How?"   
  
"I still remember the way to my parents' house from here. I remember, I once got lost here when I was about 5. My mom went inside this store," Mira said as she pointed to the furniture store. "She said she was going to buy me a new bed. Well, my father had actually promised me that. But, he was on a mission, I assume, during that week. And, my mom told me to pick out a bed that I thought was pretty. And I did. I picked a bed with a wooden headboard, and red roses imprinted on it. I liked the bed so much, that when I first saw it, I jumped on it." Mira began to smile at the memory, but tears were beginning to build up again.   
  
"She talked to the salesman, and they walked around the store a little while longer. My mom told me to follow her, but I didn't. I stayed on that bed. About five minutes later, I finally decided to get off, and go to her. I couldn't find her anymore. I remember I started crying in the middle of the store. It wasn't til then, that my mom realized that I was missing. She was on the second floor, talking to the salesman about the bed. She heard me, and ran down the stairs and picked me up. I remember her hugging me so tightly. It was like, she didn't want to let me go."   
  
"Did you get the bed?"   
  
"Yeah, I did. I slept on that bed til I was about 15. I changed the mattress, but I never changed the headboard. Every year I had to repaint the red on the roses. I still have it." She laughed.   
  
"How long do you think we'll be in the 'past'?" Riley asked.   
  
"I don't know. My grandmother said that the machine's function was to satisfy a desire. Once the desire was fulfilled, the traveler could go back to their time."   
  
"I think it's YOUR wish that the machine is granting."   
  
"What makes you say that?"   
  
"Well, we're in the past. And you're finally face to face with your parents. Isn't it? You once said that that was your greatest desire. "   
  
"It is. But, how long we'll be here is what I'm concerned about. Two of me, of us, can't exist in the same time frame. We're going to have to be sent back sooner or later."   
  
"I thought we were going to your house?"   
  
"We are. We just have to turn this last corner." Mira replied, as she led him to the neighborhood that she could barely remember. She only had one real memory on this block. She remembered her 6th birthday party, the last birthday she would ever celebrate with her parents. Her dad had bought her a beautiful dollhouse, fully furnished. She still remembered everything inside of the house. From the little toy people she named "Barbra" and "Vince", to the working lights inside every room. The house was white and blue outside, and the door opened and closed, and so did the windows. She also remembered that she was the envy of the other girls in her class that Monday. She had the best dollhouse, and they all wanted to be her friend, and come over and play at HER house. A month later, she put the dollhouse in her new room at her grandfather's house. She changed the names of the little people inside from "Barbra and Vince" to "Sydney and Vaughn". Everyday after school, she would run home, and play with "Sydney " and "Vaughn". She'd greet them, and said goodnight to them before she went to sleep, and tucked them in their little beds.   
  
"There's my house." Mira pointed to a normal looking house, that was white and yellow. And from what he could tell by the size and the windows, it was a 2 floored home. He could see the lights were still on.   
  
"You see that window, on the right?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"That was my room. C`mon, let's get a closer look." she said, as they inched closer to the living room window. They peeked in, and there they saw Sydney and Vaughn and Mira[belle]. They were all sitting on the couch, and Mira[belle] was reading to her parents. They looked very tired, but not the little girl. Sydney and Vaughn looked like they were trying their hardest to stay awake to hear their daughter read, but it wasn't working. They fell asleep while she was still reading. She finally saw her parents asleep, and kissed them on the cheek. She turned off the lights, and went up to her room. Mira and Riley began laughing.   
  
"You know your audience." he joked, as they began to leave the house.   
  
"Ugh, I remember that." she replied, a wide smile creeping across her face. Her smile reminded Riley of Sydney's.   
  
"I had learned to read a new book that day in school. And, I remember staying at my granddad's house, and reading it nonstop to him. Then, I begged and pleaded with him to let me call my grandmother to read the book to her. And I did. Then, my parents came to pick me up, and I tried reading it to them in the car. But, my dad said that I shouldn't because I'd get sick, and throw up. He used the word 'hurl'."   
  
"After the day I spent with your father, I can't picture hearing him say that."   
  
"Well, he did. He told me to read it to them before my bedtime that night. After dinner, I reminded them again. And then, around 9pm, I told them to sit on the couch to hear me read. I knew they were tired. But, I couldn't help it. I just HAD to read it to them."   
  
"You were pushy as a child, weren't you?" he laughed.   
  
"I was. I don't even remember what the book was about, though."   
  
"Do you miss this house?"   
  
"Not really. I didn't live here long enough for me to have memories to grab onto while I lived here. But my room was a child's fantasy. A dollhouse that my dad had given me for my 6th birthday, that bed, and stuffed animals all over."   
  
"You were a spoiled child!!" he teased.   
  
"I guess you could say that. C`mon, we should go home. I'm tired."  
  
------------------------------  
  
SoO, what'd you think?! Click that button that says "GO" and tell me!!! `=D 


	9. moving on

Author's Note:: *sniff*sniff* Aww, this is the last chapter!!! `=*( I hope you enjoy it. Look out for a new fic I've got coming out soon called "Stone Cold". So, with no more interruptions, I give you....the last chapter of this story...HAPPY READING!!! `=D  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Sydney and Vaughn were in debrief for most of the day with Kendall, so that left Mira and Riley alone to fend for themselves.   
  
"Ugh, God," Mira began as she dropped a box full of papers on her desk. "Now I remember WHY I hated being a trainee."   
  
Riley laughed. "Their training process hasn't changed."   
  
"Yeah, and neither have some of their emplyees. That's why Kendall still works here." Riley laughed again. A few hours later, Sydney and Vaughn finally came out of their debrief.   
  
"So, what was that all about?" Mira asked Sydney as she packed some papers into a box.   
  
"Ohh, umm...Kendall was just debriefing us about a mission."   
  
"Yay. And when you're done, maybe Riley and I will be the ones filing them." Mira joked.   
  
"Ohh yeah," Sydney began. "Vaughn and I are going to dinner after work and we thought that since we won't be here tomorrow, you and Riley would like to join us. You know, since you guys canceled last time."   
  
"Umm.....Sure. We'd be glad to." Mira smiled.   
  
"Great, I'll tell Vaughn." she replied and went to go tell him. She hoped that Riley would understand.   
  
"You accepted their offer for dinner?" Riley whispered to her a little later.   
  
"Yes. I know I've given you excuses for the things I've done. But you've GOT TO realize WHY I'm doing them. You said it yourself-" he stopped her.   
  
"I know. It's okay." he smiled at her. He really did understand why she did the things she did. But he was just looking out for her.   
  
-------------------  
  
"Kendall just drags on and on and on about things. It's like I can't help BUT think of other things when he tells me something. And I know it's important." Mira joked at dinner. Sydney, Vaughn and Riley all laughed.   
  
"You'll get used to Kendall. It just takes time." Vaughn said.   
  
"I don't think I WANT to get used to Kendall."   
  
"No one does. But it's part of the job." Sydney replied as she took a sip of wine.   
  
"Umm, Syd. Remember?" Vaughn said taking the glass away.   
  
"Oh God!" Mira thought. Now she remembered. She forgot that her mother was only a few weeks pregnant with her little sibling the day her parents died. Riley was a little shocked himself.   
  
"You're really-?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, I am." Sydney smiled.   
  
"Isn't that...a little dangerous?"   
  
"Well, we already have one daughter," Vaughn began. "And she's been fine so far. So, I don't think anything could go wrong with this one."   
  
"So, what are you guys hoping for this time? Another girl?"   
  
"As long as it's healthy and we can keep it safe, it doesn't really matter." Vaughn replied.   
  
"Uh huh. You know you want a boy." Mira joked.   
  
"Boy would be nice," he smiled.   
  
"So, Riley, Mira," Sydney started. "How did you guys get into the CIA?" They looked at each other.   
  
"Uhh, you could say there was a bit of nepotism in my joining the agency." Mira began. Riley carefully looked at her.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah. A relative of mine used to be in the agency. My grandfather told me about it when I was 8. Since then, I was always fascinated about spies and things like that. James Bond was my hero as a kid. When I graduated high school, this man approached me and asked me if I would like to train to become an agent. I accepted in a heartbeat."   
  
"Did you even go to college?" Vaughn wondered.   
  
"Uhh, tried. I took night classes. But it kind of got in the way of my training."   
  
"Wow, if you were OUR daughter, I would've made you go to college." Sydney replied.   
  
"Really?" Mira swallowed hard.   
  
"Yeah. We've made it clear to our daughter that her education comes first. Even though she is only 6."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"So, Riley, what about you?" Vaughn asked.   
  
"Umm, I was approached when I was in my 2nd year of college. I split my time between training and school."   
  
"Very interesting," Sydney said.   
  
"Isn't it?" Mira said as she downed her wine. After dinner, Sydney and Vaughn drove Mira and Riley home.   
  
"Good luck on your mission tomorrow," Mira said with a smile and felt a few tears building up.   
  
"Thanks, Mira. And don't worry, you'll get your shot one day, too."   
  
"Thanks for the meal, Vaughn!" Riley said.   
  
"It was nothing. We'll see you two in a few days, alright?"   
  
"Alright. Good night!!" Mira yelled as they drove off.   
  
"So, let me get this straight," Mira said as they entered the house. "You went to school AND trained for the CIA at the same time?"   
  
"Yeah, pretty much."   
  
"How come you never told me?"   
  
"I didn't think it was important for you to know that."  
  
"Ugh, why do I feel like I let down my parents?" she said as she sat down on the couch.   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Were you listening to something else at dinner? They WANTED me to go to college instead of becoming an agent."  
  
"Hey, not every kid does what their parents want them to do. I mean, look at me," she looked at him. "My parents wanted me to become an accountant. I became an agent. Think of the arguements we had."   
  
"This is different, Riley."   
  
"How is it different?!"   
  
"It's different because no one in your family was a spy and nothing about your life was a lie."   
  
"Your life isn't a lie. Your parents didn't get married and have you because they were under orders. They got married and had you because they loved each other."   
  
"Well I didn't know who they really were until they died."   
  
"No one told you because you were so young. Do you think you'd be able to comprehend it? The only thing you need to know....remember about your parents is that they died loving you. No matter what."   
  
"Do you think my mother would've been thrilled to know that her own daughter has turned into her? In case you've forgotten, my mother fought hard to lead a normal life. Before she died, she always told me not to become her because she went through so much with my father. She didn't want me to have to go through that."   
  
"You CHOSE this life. You did this on your own. And I don't know why you're blaming yourself for the choice you made. This is what you're good at."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Mira couldn't sleep that night. She remembered the day she went to the morgue with her grandfather. She remembered crying uncontrollably and then having to be carried out by her grandmother and grandfather. Mira wanted to go home. She knew what the next day was. The day she did NOT want to relive. It was hard for her to get up the next morning. But, she knew that she had to. Maybe history wouldn't repeat itself, but that was a bet she knew she'd lose. Throughout the day, Riley couldn't help notice how quiet and sad Mira looked. Mira couldn't take her mind off of what she was doing the day she learned about her parents. Mira wasn't focusing on what she was doing, so she dropped most of the things she carried. Riley became even more worried when she spilled her coffee on her desk.   
  
"You okay?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah. I am." she replied, brushing some of the coffee off her desk.   
  
"No you're not. What's wrong with you?"   
  
"I can't stand by and do nothing knowing what's about to happen in a few hours."   
  
"You know you can't do that," he told her.   
  
"I can't take it anymore," she said as she ran towards the door. Riley soon followed her but couldn't catch up with her. By the time he got outside, she was already in a cab and on her way somewhere. Riley figured that she was going to stop her parents from entering the power plant. He hailed a cab and told the cab driver to drop him off a block away from the plant. He remembered exactly where it was from the newspaper article Mira had shown him years ago. He remembered her saying that she got it when she was at her grandmother's house when she was 9. Riley paid the cab and ran to the plant. He soon began to catch up with Mira, but she was still far ahead. She stopped running and looked for any sign of Sydney and Vaughn. She saw them as they entered the plant.   
  
"NO!!!!" she yelled and soon flames filled the sky. She began to run towards the plant but felt someone wrap their arms around her and held her back.   
  
"Riley let me go!" she yelled as she struggled to get herself free.   
  
"Mira, no!!! You can't change what happens!!" She began to cry and fell to the ground.   
  
"No, no , no," she kept repeating. Suddenly, a bright light began to shine in Riley's eyes.   
  
------------------  
  
He soon found himself and Mira back in the time machine. Except, they were at the CIA headquarters in LA. They were back in their time!!! Mira was still buried in his arms, crying uncontrollably. Jack and Irina saw this and took her in their arms. He stood up and stepped out of the machine. Weiss took Mira and gave her a hug.   
  
"Weiss, take Mira into one of the observation rooms. She can rest there," Kendall said.   
  
"No, take me home." Mira replied. Kendall nodded.   
  
"What happened, Riley?" Jack asked.   
  
"She witnessed the explosion at the plant."   
  
"Why did you let her see it?" Irina questioned.   
  
"I tried not to. But she got away from me and by the time I caught up with her, I was too late. The explosion already occured."   
  
"She's going to need some time to take this all in," replied Jack.   
  
------------------  
  
Mira stayed home for the next 3 days. She needed to take in her whole experience. The machine really had fulfilled her greatest desire. She got to know her parents and realized that their death wasn't in vain. Her grandfather paid her a visit and delivered some good news for her.   
  
"I didn't get the chance to tell you when you came back, but," he started. "We have Sloane and Sark in custody. You can visit them if you like. The CIA has yet to decide on what to do with them."   
  
She smiled, "Thank you granddad."   
  
"So, how was it seeing your mother again?"   
  
"She was everything I pictured her to be. And my father was no different. They were both how you described them."   
  
"You know, I didn't come up with the idea of telling you anything further than the truth."   
  
"Your mother and father did. After Sloane tried to kidnap you when you were a year old, they told me that if anything ever happened to them, to make something up to tell you incase you ever asked."   
  
"And I believed it for 3 years of my life. I was never thankful to you for hiding the truth from me because I didn't think I HAD to be. But, I know why you did it. You did it to protect me."  
  
"No one ever thanked me for lying to them. Not even your mother."   
  
"I miss them."   
  
"You don't know how much of them I see in you everyday. You have the stubborness of your mother and grandmother, and the strategic thinking of your father."   
  
"I've made a decision. I'm going to leave the agency. I want to leave LA."   
  
"Then, I can't stop you." he said and kissed her on the forehead.   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Mira laid down on a blanket and just stared at their tombstone. She reread the inscription on it over and over again. She always wondered why her parents had to leave her so soon. But after her experience, she knew why. Riley was right. Her parents DID die trying to protect her. There was nothing she could do or could've done to avenge it. She heard someone come up behind her. She knew who it was.   
  
"Do you know how long it's been since I've done this?"   
  
"How long?" asked the voice.   
  
"I haven't done this since I was 15. After that, my granddad told me to stop doing it because people didn't really lay on the ground here unless they were dead."   
  
The voice laughed. "What are you thinking about?" he asked as he sat down on the ground next to her.  
  
"About the fact that you were right about them trying to protect me and avenging it was useless because I couldn't." she sat up and faced him.   
  
"I didn't say it was useless. I said that there was NO WAY to avenge it. Your parents were good people."   
  
"I know. It just kills me knowing that they didn't live long enough for their own daughter to realize just HOW good they were."  
  
"It took a trip through a time machine for me to realize it. You'd think I would've known it already."  
  
"Not everyone gets a second chance to meet their parents after they die." he replied.   
  
"I'm still leaving the CIA."   
  
"I know," he said somberly.   
  
"I'm also leaving LA."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"So much has happened to me in the 21 years I've been alive. I can tell anyone that I've been to places that they can only dream of. But I never took the time to experience them. I have another couple of years to live the life I really want. I don't want my job to be the center of my life."   
  
"Where will you go?"   
  
"I don't know. Maybe I'll move to New York and stay with my Uncle Will. He was a friend of my mother and father's. He works as an analyst and when I was 16, they moved him to the New York branch."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah. When I got accepted into NYU, he offered to let me stay with him while I went to college."   
  
"I didn't know you got accepted into NYU."   
  
"I didn't think it was important for you to know that." she smiled. "I may have said that I didn't go to college, but I never said that I didn't apply."   
  
"So what are you going to do in New York?"   
  
"Maybe actually GO to NYU."   
  
"What are you going to take?"  
  
"I don't know. And I like that. I like not knowing what's about to happen."   
  
"Then this life was DEFINITELY for you," he chuckled a little.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The bars of the cell went up and retracted to the left. This was the first time she had ever seen the cell at the CIA. She walked slowly and looked into the clear glass. She was face to face with Kenneth Sloane. He saw her and rose to his feet.   
  
"So you're the daughter of the two most revered agents of the CIA," he said as he walked over to the glass.   
  
"And you're the son of the man who killed those two agents." Her face was cold and hard.   
  
"I must say, you put on a stunning performance in Madrid."   
  
"Tell me, what did you want those chips for?"   
  
"I think it's obvious. You know, Mirabelle-"   
  
"Mira."   
  
"Ah, excuse me. MIRA, you and I have a lot in common."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes. You see, you and I, both lost our parents on that fateful night. I bet you tried to do everything you could to prevent it while you were in the past."  
  
"That wasn't my intent while I was there. Though, I know it was yours."   
  
"Yes it was."   
  
"I hope you enjoy whatever sentence the federal courts give you." she said and turned to leave.   
  
"Tell me, does knowing that I'll be behind bars for the rest of my life give you a sense of vindication?" he asked before she left.   
  
She turned to him and said, "Knowing that you're paying for every crime you've committed...yes."   
  
"It's not me you want here. It's my father."   
  
"Then you'll just have to do." And with that she turned and left.  
  
-THE END-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, tell me what you think??? And, do you want more?! Tell me!!! `=D 


End file.
